


XCOM: Gastrea Wars

by SPSProp17



Category: Black Bullet (Anime & Manga), XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Military, Parasites, Post-Apocalypse, Power Play, Swordfighting, Technology, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPSProp17/pseuds/SPSProp17
Summary: It is set in episode 13, where the Civil Security fights against Gastrea & Aldebaran. While Shoma is going to cost his life, unexpected reinforcements arrived, one that varanium is not only Gastrea's weakness, also plasma weapons & advanced technology owned by XCOM Organization. Is XCOM a new hope for humanity?





	XCOM: Gastrea Wars

A/N: I don’t own XCOM & Black Bullet. It is set 16 years after the events of XCOM: Enemy Within and during Black Bullet episode 13.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unknown Reinforcement arrives!**

* * *

In the year 2021, mankind is ravaged by the epidemic of Gastrea, a parasitic virus, and is forced to live within the Monolith walls, which are created from Varanium: a metal that is able to subdue Gastrea. Soon, children who were born with the Gastrea virus and obtained superhuman abilities, as a result, are discovered and dubbed "Cursed Children". Due to the Gastrea virus' intervention, the Cursed Children could only be female. Civil Securities are formed to specialize in fighting against Gastrea, operating with the pair of an Initiator, who are cursed children, and a Promoter, serving to lead the cursed children.

* * *

Despite the batteries failing to arrive, Rentaro begins the attack on the swarm of incoming Gastrea by using the light from the thousands of paper lanterns released by Seitenshi due to the Genan Festival. With help from their comrades, Rentaro and Enju manage to locate and plant the bomb inside the Aldebaran. However, the bomb fails to explode and Rentaro opts to sacrifice himself to detonate it. But little do they know, the mysterious reinforcements arrive.

* * *

Shoma decided to steps in instead and attacks the Aldebaran using his reverse Tendo style thus detonating the bomb at the cost of his life. When he is about to do it, he stops as he heard an aircraft from the sky.


End file.
